Swap Bodies
by yeol61
Summary: Kisah Kris dan Chanyeol yang mendadak bertukar tubuh.


Swap Bodies

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance

Warning : Boys x Boys, story gaje, ada adegan NC nya, yg ga suka yaoi jangan dibaca

Summary : Kisah Kris dan Chanyeol yang mendadak bertukar tubuh.

Happy reading

"Aaahh hyung, aku mau keluar ~~"

"Aku juga, kita keluarkan bersama sayang~~"

Erangan dua namja yang baru mencapai klimaksnya memenuhi ruang tidur mereka, malam itu sepasang kekasih bercinta di atas ranjang yang biasa mereka pakai untuk tidur.

"Hyung aku lelah, tolong keluarkan bendamu itu dari lubangku" ucap namja bertelinga besar dan bermata bulat yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah sayang, satu kali lagi please" ucap namja bergigi agak maju (?) dan berwajah super tampan yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau bisa juga dipanggil Kris.

"Kris hyung ini sudah tiga kali dan kau masih ingin lagi? Astaga aku sudah lelah hyung, cepat menyingkir, aku ingin segera tidur sekarang juga" Chanyeol mendorong dorong tubuh Kris agar menjauh darinya.

"Please Channie satu kali lagi oke? Aku janji ini yang terakhir" Mohon Kris dengan nada manja yang dibuat buat.

"Hyung daritadi kau sudah berkata ini yang terakhir kali, tapi nyatanya tidak, pokoknya aku ingin menyudahi ini, cepat keluarkan sekarang juga atau aku tidak akan memberikan jatah selama sebulan" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tegas, Chanyeol bingung kenapa kekasihnya ini kuat sekali sampai beronde ronde kalau melakukan sex, dirinya tidak habis berpikir.

"Apa? Sebulan? Aku tidak mungkin bisa menahannya selama itu, baiklah kita akhiri untuk hari ini" Kris mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan dari lubang surga Chanyeol.

"A – ahh~" Chanyeol mengerang sedikit karenanya.

"Maaf baby kau pasti lelah, ayo kita tidur" Kris menyelimuti tubuh mereka, tidak lupa ia memeluk sang kekasih, Chanyeol nyaman dengan pelukan Kris dan akhirnya merekapun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, matahari menyelinap di sela-sela jendela dan membuat Kris terbangun karenanya, merasa ingin buang air kecil iapun beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar apartemen mereka, setelah selesai buang air kecil Kris mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, lalu setelah ia bercermin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut, di cermin itu terpantul wajah kekasihnya, wajah Park Chanyeol, Kris pun segera meraba wajah yang terpantul di cermin tersebut dan mencoba mencubit pipinya siapa tahu dia sedang bermimpi, tapi hasilnya ia merasakan sakit di pipinya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kris bisa berada di tubuh Chanyeol?

Kris panik, lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju kamar tidur dan ia pun berniat membangunkan Chanyeol, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tubuhnya sendiri sedang tertidur disana, jadi benar dugaannya, mereka bertukar tubuh, entah bagaimana caranya, Kris langsung menyambar ke ranjang dan menggoncangkan tubuhnya yang sedang dirasuki (?) oleh jiwa Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol cepat bangun, ada sesuatu yang gawat!" Kris masih mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol, kali ini dengan lebih kasar, karena Chanyeol susah dibangunkan.

"Hmm, ada apa sih Kris hyung pagi-pagi berisik sekali, aku masih mengantuk" Chanyeol membuat posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"Sayang, coba lihat kemari!" Kris mengarahkan wajah Chanyeol ke arahnya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, ia merasa melihat wajahnya sendiri di depan dirinya sekarang, yang sedang berada di depan dia Kris kan? Bukan cermin? Chanyeol mengucek matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas, setelah merasa bisa melihat dengan jelas iapun kebingungan mendapati wajahnya sendiri di depan dirinya sekarang.

"Loh kok? Kenapa diriku ada dua?!" Chanyeol memegang wajah yang berada di depannya sendiri dengan wajah kaget.

"Chanyeol, bukan kau yang ada dua, tapi sekarang kita sedang bertukar tubuh" Kris berface palm ria.

"A – apa? Bertukar tubuh? Bagaimana bisa? Kau jangan bercanda hyung!" Chanyeol langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan bercermin, ternyata memang benar kata Kris, sekarang di cermin terpantul wajah Kris, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kris tadi, yaitu mencubit pipinya sendiri dan hasilnya memang sakit dan bukan mimpi, iapun akhirnya berjalan gontai ke kamar dan duduk di samping Kris yang sedang termenung memikirkan hal aneh ini.

"Kau sudah percaya?" Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"I – iya hyung, tapi kenapa bisa begini, astaga bagaimana ini, bagaimana cara kita bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?" Chanyeol menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya, ia frustasi, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Chanyeol tenanglah, jangan panik dulu, kita bisa memikirkan hal ini bersama-sama sayang" Kris memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol yang sedang dilanda kepanikan luar biasa.

"T – tapi hyung bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa kembali? Bagaimana kalau kita terus seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau – hmph" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena Kris mendadak mencium bibir Chanyeol, hanya menempel, tidak lebih, itu hanya ciuman untuk menenangkan hati Chanyeol saja, setelah dirasa tenang Kris melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Sudah tenang?" Chanyeol mengangguk tanda ia sudah agak tenang, lalu Kris pun memeluk Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja sayang, kita akan menyelesaikan hal ini bersama-sama" Kris mengelus kepala bagian belakang Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kris.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan layaknya teletubbis (ok abaikan) Chanyeol pun melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku mau mandi dulu hyung, badanku lengket." Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol kau jangan horny dan bermain solo ya melihat tubuhku nanti saat mandi" Ucap Kris dengan senyuman mesum khasnya.

"Cih yang ada kau jangan horny kalau melihat tubuhku nanti, dasar naga mesum menyebalkan, awas kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu yang mesum dengan tubuhku" Ucap Chanyeol sambil men death glare kekasihnya itu, lalu keluar dari kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hm ide bagus" Kris melirik tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang ditempatinya.

"Tubuhmu memang bisa membuatku merasakan gejolak yang tidak biasa my baby Channie" Kris menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat keindahan tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang ia tempati.

Kris kembali ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti dirinya, ia reflek meraba raba tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya tubuh Chanyeol, ya dia mulai horny saudara-saudara sekalian.

Tak lama Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya, Kris yang mendapati Chanyeol telah kembali berpikir untuk mengerjai sedikit kekasihnya itu, iapun mendesah sejadi jadinya.

"Ahhh ~~ fasterrhhh ~~"

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu langsung membulatkan mata dan menghampiri Kris yang sedang mendesah ria itu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku? Dasar mesum!" Chanyeol membuka selimutnya dan mendapati Kris tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Pft, kena kau Channie, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, aku hanya berniat mengerjaimu saja." Ucap Kris terkikik.

"Sialan kau, kukira kau sedang berbuat macam-macam dengan tubuhku, mandi sana, tubuhmu bau sperma" Chanyeol melempar sehelai handuk ke arah Kris.

"Baiklah sayang ~" Kris menuju kamar mandi dan tak lama kemudian ia lagi-lagi mendesah di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ohhh yesss ahhh~~"

Chanyeol segera berlari ke depan kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hyung kau sedang apa? Sudah kukatakan jangan berbuat macam-macam terhadap tubuhku dasar mesum!" Chanyeol geram, ia mematikan lampu kamar mandi.

"Ahhh yess gelap lebih enakk, ahhh fasterrrhhh~~" Desah Kris sekali lagi.

"Hyung! Hentikan itu!" Chanyeol menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"AHAHAHAHA, tenang baby aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok" lagi-lagi Kris mengerjai Chanyeol.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Chanyeol kesal dan berniat kembali menuju kamar.

"Hei hei baby tolong nyalakan lampunya lagi" Teriak Kris dari dalam.

"Bukankah kau bilang gelap lebih enak? Ya sudah mandi saja sana gelap-gelapan" Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris dengan tersenyum puas, sedangkan Kris harus menerima nasib mandi gelap-gelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu mereka melewati masa-masa bertukar tubuh, sepertinya mereka sudah agak biasa dengan pertukaran tubuh mereka, tapi mereka masih mencari cara bagaimana bisa kembali ke tubuh asal sendiri.

"Hyung ini sudah seminggu tapi kita tidak juga kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing, bagaimana ini" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Sabar Chanyeol, mungkin nanti ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi dan kita kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing lagi" Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi sampai kapan kita harus bersabar seperti ini hyung" Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hei, jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu dengan wajahku, tidak cocok tau" Kris mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Habisnya kita tidak juga kembali ke tubuh masing-masing sih dan aku jadi harus waspada setiap hari takut kau macam-macam dengan tubuhku" Chanyeol menatap sinis Kris.

"Hahaha, aku malah betah seperti ini, jadi bisa meraba raba tubuhmu sepuasnya" Ucap Kris dengan senyum mesum yang membuat Chanyeol sebal.

"Ck, tapi dengan kau yang berada di tubuhku itu kau kan jadi tidak bisa memasukiku" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman remeh.

"Ah, iya benar juga ya, tidak mungkin juga aku memasuki tubuhku sendiri, astaga aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke tubuhku arghh" Kris mengerang frustasi.

"Sepertinya sekarang jadi aku yang tidak ingin kembali ke tubuhku lagi pft" Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Ck" Kris menindih tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kau mau apa?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris yang sedang menindihnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menyetubuhi tubuhku sendiri, toh kau yang akan merasakan di bagian bawah juga" Senyuman super mesum terpampang di wajah Kris.

"H – Hyung kau jangan bercanda, cepat menyingkir" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada panik.

"Aku tidak bercanda baby, aku sudah menahan diri tidak memasukimu dan terus bermain solo selama seminggu karena keadaan ini dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jadi boleh kan?" Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon.

"Jadi selama ini kau bermain solo dengan tubuhku? Dasar mesum" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kris.

"Aduh, maafkan aku baby, jadi bolehkah?" Kris kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah super memohon.

"Hft, baiklah hanya kali ini saja ya hyung" Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Kris melakukan hal itu.

Kris langsung menyambar bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya dengan agak kasar, Kris menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol meminta akses untuk masuk, Chanyeol menyanggupinya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya, Kris pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk berperang lidah, setelah bergelut lidah Chanyeol pun memukul mukul pundak Kris meminta untuk melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

Kris pun melepaskan ciumannya dan Chanyeol pun mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya, Kris melepaskan celana Chanyeol dan membuka celananya sendiri, memperlihatkan junior mereka yang sama-sama menegang dengan sempurna.

"Baby, langsung saja ya, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Kris mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang Chanyeol dan bersiap untuk memasuki lubang perawan milik tubuh Kris itu, Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Kris memasuki lubang itu dengan sangat pelan sekali, Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan saat kepala junior memasuki lubangnya yang perawan, lebih tepatnya lubang perawan milik Kris yang belum pernah dimasuki siapapun.

"A – Aghh pelan-pelan hyung, sakit sekali" Chanyeol menahan sakit yang luar biasa, rasanya seperti saat ia pertama kali dimasuki oleh Kris.

"Ugh sayang, kau sempit sekali" Kris bersusah payah memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang yang masih perawan itu dan pada akhirnya masuk seutuhnya.

"Ahhh sakit sekali hyung…" Setetes air mata turun di pipi Chanyeol, ia memeluk leher Kris dan sedikit mencakar punggungnya.

"Ssstt sabar sayang, ditahan, sebentar lagi tidak akan sakit kok" Kris mengecup dahi Chanyeol dan mulai menggerakkannya dengan tempo selambat mungkin agar Chanyeol terbiasa dengan semuanya.

"Ahhh nghh~" Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mulai meikmatinya, lalu Kris mulai menggerakkan dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Ahhh hyung fasterhhh~" Desah Chanyeol menikmatinya.

"As your wish baby" Kris menggerakkannya lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya.

Ketika mereka sedang dalam posisi seperti itu mendadak tubuh mereka bertukar kembali, Chanyeol dan Kris mendadak kebingungan dengan posisi mereka sekarang dimana Chanyeol sedang berada di atas dan Kris di bawah.

"Astaga, kenapa kita kembali dengan keadaan yang seperti ini ahh –" Ucap Kris sambil merintih kesakitan karena lubangnya sedang dimasuki oleh junior milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol keluarkan juniormu dan kita harus betukar posisi lagi, ahh cepat ini sakit sekali" Rintih Kris kesakitan, Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang kebingungan langsung mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang sangat menyeramkan mungkin.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku ingin melanjutkan seperti ini, malam ini kau yang jadi bottom ya" Senyuman Chanyeol makin melebar dengan posisi sekarang ini.

Kris merinding melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang tidak biasa itu, "C – Chanyeol kau bercanda kan? Cepat hentikan ini, hei jangan digerakkan ahhh –" Kris berteriak kesakitan saat Chanyeol mendadak bergerak.

"Tidak mau ~ sekarang akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku saat pertama kali kita melakukannya hyung" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan juniornya dengan tempo cepat di dalam lubang Kris.

"Ahhhh Chanyeol hentikan!"

FIN

Sori kalo ceritanya gaje dan ga jelas, ff ini terinspirasi dari plot di rp sama temen wkwk, ya sudah selamat menikmati ffku yg absurd ini, mohon reviewnya ya, makasih 3


End file.
